


Золотая середина

by Darsinka



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darsinka/pseuds/Darsinka
Summary: Как заканчиваются отношения.
Relationships: Alana Kusuma/Damien Nazario





	Золотая середина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Happy Middle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633754) by [Alcyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyone/pseuds/Alcyone). 



> Пожалуйста, если вам понравилась работа, перейдите по ссылке выше на оригинальную работу и нажмите "Kudos" с сердечком! Регистрироваться для этого не нужно, само действие займет у вас пять минут, а автор будет очень рад лайку!

Когда Дэмиен думал об Алане, то вспоминал ее согнутую спину; она сидела на корточках, длинные каштановые волосы были собраны в небрежный хвост, комья грязи прилипали к костяшкам и пачкали пальцы, пока луковица, которую она сажала, не оказывалась в яме, вырытой во влажной земле.

***

Дэмиен вырос в борьбе с четырьмя сестрами, начиная от внимания их матери и заканчивая телефоном, последним куском пиццы и собственной подушкой с одеялом по ночам, когда Карина или Изабелла прокрадывались в его комнату, плача из-за ночных кошмаров.

Ничто из этого не подготовило его к Алане. 

Она была лучшей; и делала все совершенно естественно. Надо ли было очаровать цель для получения информации, отстрелять одну за другой мишени, или уложить на лопатки мужчину вдвое крупнее ее, Алана выполняла все с легкостью, которой Дэмиен часто завидовал. Он безусловно был хорош. Это не самонадеянность, скорее факт. Но в то время как ему приходилось упорно добиваться своего положения, Алана, казалось, была рождена для этого. 

-Это даже нечестно, – добродушно пожаловался он однажды вечером за выпивкой, когда она пересказывала историю о сдаче экзамена по экстремальному вождению.

Алана перебросила через плечо волосы и, положив подбородок на руку, широко усмехнулась. 

-Зеленый тебе не идет, Назарио, – поддразнила она. 

Он толкнул ее в плечо. Она поймала его за запястье. Их пальцы каким-то образом нашли друг друга. 

Она была как гравитация: падение стало неизбежным.

Их дни превратились в рутину. Погоня за зацепками, допрос подозреваемых, и между делом споры друг с другом. Частая игра, всегда новый вызов. Наверняка странно для других, но им это помогало. 

Когда охота приблизилась к концу – когда стены сомкнулись вокруг их цели так же, как и вокруг них самих – они украли несколько мгновений. Мгновений электрических разрядов в теле, когтей и зубов, почти яростной потребности и острого отчаяния. Мгновений в объятиях друг друга, словно они могли каким-то образом слиться воедино и только пребывание вместе могло удержать от распада.

Дэмиен лежал на животе, пытаясь восстановить контроль над своим телом. Алана обвила его собой, ее тепло было почти болезненным на его сверхчувствительной коже. Найдя ее руку, он переплел их пальцы и вздохнул. Она расчесывала его влажные от пота волосы. 

-Завтра мы наконец-то закроем эту главу.

Дэмиен поцеловал кончики ее пальцев.

На следующую ночь тишину в Бейтане разрушили выстрелы.

***

Они переехали в дом на окраине города. Первые несколько недель Дэмиен не мог находиться рядом с другими людьми. Сочувствие в его адрес было отвратительным. Если бы Алана правильно не истолковала то, что он собирался сделать, и не схватила за запястье, он бы ударил начальника, который уверял _«Вы сделали правильный выбор»_.

На одном из первых сеансов психотерапевт попросил подсчитать, насколько сильна его вина. 

-Сто процентов, - ответ пришел без колебаний, его грудь, казалось, готова была вот - вот разорваться. Даже когда он стал регулярно посещать сеансы, а гнев и страх постепенно уменьшались, эти сто процентов оставались неизменными.

Дэмиен сбился со счета сколько раз просыпался в холодном поту. Однако после пробуждения кошмары будто бы продолжались. Он прокручивал в памяти ощущения Бейтана: почувствовал острое потрясение; от ужаса вышибло дух; чувство вины обвило костлявыми пальцами горло и все сжимало и сжимало. 

В те ночи, когда его удавалось убедить спать в их постели, он, спотыкаясь, уходил из комнаты. Он объяснял это тем, что не хотел беспокоить Алану. По крайней мере, один из них все еще должен спать.

По правде говоря, он не мог позволить ей увидеть, насколько сильно сломался. 

Однажды ночью он сидел на улице с бутылкой «Дон Кью», которой его удивила Алана, и ощущал, как лицо обдувает прохладный воздух. Он приберег бутылку, чтобы отпраздновать закрытие дела. Теперь он использовал ее для уничтожения воспоминаний и чувств.

Может быть, если повезет, он сотрет себя с лица земли.

Краем глаза он заметил, как открылась дверь, и она почти бесшумно приблизилась. Алана молча села рядом, сложив руки на коленях. Когда Дэмиен наконец осмелился взглянуть на нее, он не нашел ни сочувствия, ни жалости во взгляде. Только печаль, которая была знакома, потому что он также носил ее с собой.

-Я тоже помню, – единственное, что она сказала. 

Он не ответил, и она не проронила ни слова. Алана осталась, пока он прижимал руку к глазам и пытался унять дрожь в плечах. Утром она не стала комментировать случившееся.

Он так и не нашел способ отблагодарить ее.

***

Постепенно они создали новую норму.

Кошмары все еще приходили. И не только, когда он спал. Часто Дэмиен запирался в спальне или ванной, его руки тряслись, надо было пережидать. Иногда приходилось останавливаться и напоминать себе, где он и что делает.

Больше всего он ненавидел себя за то, что не узнавал: не тот человек, которым он был. Тот, кем он стал, казался ему чужим; он презирал того, кем стал.

Алана стала его единственным утешением. Он стал зависеть от нее до такой степени, что даже сам признавал это нездоровым. Но он больше не доверял себе и не доверял никому кроме нее. 

Рутина помогала. Они посещали свои сеансы у психотерапевтов, связались с начальством. Смогли найти разные увлечения. Дэмиен начал экспериментировать на кухне. Однажды он удивил Алану обедом в стиле фьюжн, вдохновленный едой, на которой они выросли. Она раскритиковала его курицу, но съела все и швырнула в него кусочек льда, когда он указал на это. 

На следующий день он вернулся и увидел Алану, стоящую на коленях на лужайке.

-Что ты делаешь? 

Подойдя ближе, Дэмиен увидел ответ: она разорвала пакет с семенами и рассыпала их на свежевырытой земле. 

-Не так уж много способов сделать перестановку в доме. 

Она засыпала дыры и полила водой, прежде чем встать на ноги. Вытерла лоб тыльной стороной ладони. 

-Я заметила их в последний раз, когда ходила за продуктами. Решила, раз уж мы здесь, я приведу в порядок газон. Посажу что-нибудь для разнообразия.

Это был первый раз, когда она говорила о чем-то связанном с домом, с каким-то постоянством. Она жаждала вернуться к работе, он знал. Она наслаждалась путешествием. Она наслаждалась острыми ощущениями (в другой жизни он тоже). 

Ни один из них не был готов к работе в поле. Какая-то его часть все еще испытывала отвращение при мысли о возвращении.

-Со временем станет легче, - сказала Алана в тот единственный раз, когда он описал свое чувство.

Он не упомянул о том, как мурашки побежали по коже при этой мысли. Было стыдно: слишком похоже на признание, что что-то в нем сломалось… или что он допустил это.

Он так и не понял, почему она осталась. Несмотря на самое худшее и не такое уж плохое, она не бросала: обеспечивала отвлечение, когда надо было; давала пространство, когда он не мог вынести кого-то рядом; помогала ему, когда они пили бутылку за бутылкой, будто могли найти кнопку сброса на дне.

Ни один из них не говорил о будущем. Несколько дней Дэмиен почти не существовал в настоящем. 

Это было что-то новое. Пока она рассказывала ему о своих планах – несколько цветов, несколько вечнозеленых кустарников для уединения, – он позволил себе погрузиться в это чувство.

И поскольку это была Алана, он никогда не сомневался в ней.

***

Распад случился из-за вопроса.

-Во сколько у тебя прием сегодня?

-У меня его нет, - отозвалась Алана из ванной. На ней были черные шорты и ничего больше, она изучала свое отражение в зеркале, высушивая волосы.

-Ты его перенесла? - спросил он после того, как был выключен фен, а расчёска коснулась волос. 

-Нет, - она поймала его взгляд в зеркале. - Теперь я встречаюсь с доктором раз в два месяца. 

Ее тон давал понять, что она _уже говорила об этом_. Дэмиен покачал головой.

-Я и не знал. 

-Мы просто следим за развитием, - пояснила она. – Официально я закончила. Даже был вариант с дипломом.

Она вошла в спальню, натягивая серую рубашку с длинными рукавами, которая, Дэмиен знал по опыту, была непозволительно мягкой. Алана остановилась перед ним, подняв брови. Только тогда Дэмиен понял, что ничего не сказал.

-Хорошо, - пробормотал он, прочищая горло. - Я очень рад. Да.

Она позволила ему дотянуться до нее и притянуть к себе. Откинув голову назад, она встретилась с ним взглядом.

-Ты не должен сравнивать.

-Я не сравниваю. 

- _Сравниваешь_. 

-Хорошо, сравниваю. Обвинишь меня? 

Опустив руки, он зашагал прочь. Пристально уставился в окно.

После почти года лечения двумя способами терапии и горстки таблеток, которые были вылиты в канализацию, он чувствовал себя застрявшим.

Дэмиен ожидал некоторого выздоровления. Вместо этого у него все еще были проблемы со сном. Он чувствовал себя дерьмово, как всегда. Прошлой ночью он проснулся и обнаружил, что Алана наблюдает за ним. 

-Ты снова произнес ее имя, - сообщила она. 

И сама мысль о возвращении наполняла его ужасом. Он снова попытался представить себя в поле и остановился, когда по спине пробежала дрожь. Он не мог этого сделать, не мог. 

Закрыв глаза, Дэмиен поднял лицо к потолку.

Он не мог этого сделать.

В ту ночь они поругались.

Она сказала, чтобы он перестал вести себя нелепо, и если ему все еще нужно больше времени, то тут нечего стыдиться. Он огрызнулся, что в этом нет необходимости; все, что ему нужно - уйти. Чем больше она сопротивлялась этой идее, тем больше он злился, пока наконец не заорал, что она понятия не имеет о его чувствах. 

Это был первый раз, когда он увидел ее полностью потерявшей самообладание.

-Ты не задумываешься, что для меня это тоже тяжело? Я была там, Дэмиен! – она отбросила руку от себя. - Я сожалею об этом. Желаю, чтобы этого не произошло. Но не было никакого способа, мы никак не могли знать, что произойдет.

Дэмиен отринулся, издав звук отвращения. Резкий рывок привел его в чувство. Рука Аланы схватила его. Гнев и что-то еще заострили ее черты.

\- Ты винишь себя, но это было _наше_ дело. Мы работали _вместе_. _Наши_ зацепки привели нас туда. Если ты виноват, то и я тоже.

\- Не ты принимала решение, - возразил он.

\- Ты следовал протоколу.

\- Я убил маленькую девочку.

_Если бы вы дали номер своему чувству вины, каким бы он был?_

-Я убил ее, Алана, – сказал он, проглотив комок в горле. - Сто процентов, за мой счет. Я не могу этого забыть. Я _не хочу_.

Алана покачала головой. 

-Дэмиен… 

-Давай просто уйдем, – он снова подошел ближе и взял ее руки в свои. - Мы начнем все сначала где-нибудь в другом месте. Мы займемся чем-нибудь другим.

Она была его константой. 

Он и представить себе не мог, что она скажет нет.

***

Все его имущество уместилось в одном чемодане. Месяцы поездок гарантировали, что он будет путешествовать налегке. Даже если бы это было не так, он все равно оставил бы большую часть своих вещей Алане.

Паспорт и билет лежали в кармане. Ключ он бросил на стол, чтобы его обнаружили позже. Она была снаружи все время сборов. Вообще-то она почти не разговаривала с тех пор, как он официально объявил о своей отставке. Честно говоря, он тоже. 

Бросив чемодан в машину, Дэмиен оглянулся и увидел Алану, скорчившуюся у земли возле своих растений. Красивые зеленые стебли пробились сквозь землю. У более быстрорастущих уже были луковицы. Он надеялся увидеть их цветущими.

Он на многое надеялся.

Его последнее воспоминание об Алане, когда он вывел машину, была ее согнутая спина; длинные каштановые волосы, собранные в конский хвост, касались шеи, она опускала луковицу в темную землю.

Какая-то его часть надеялась, что она обернется, и продолжала надеяться, что она передумает. 

Когда самолет начал удаляться от земли, он все еще ожидал, что повернет голову и увидит ее.

***

Лежа вместе на кровати накануне Бейтана, Алана прижалась губами к задней части его шеи.

-Завтра мы наконец-то закроем эту главу.

Дэмиен поцеловал каждый кончик ее пальцев, прежде чем переместиться так, чтобы оказаться лицом к ней, а Алана все еще полуобнимала его.

-А что потом? 

-А потом, - сказала она, переплетая их пальцы и поднимая руки над головой, - я полагаю, что найду себе нового партнера. 

Дэмиен ухмыльнулся.

-Ты собираешься довериться кому-то новому? _Ты?_

Она одарила его игривой усмешкой.

-Предположим, ты прав. Я и так уже приложила слишком много усилий.

Он резко опустил их руки и перевернул, чтобы она оказалась прижатой к кровати. Ее волосы рассыпались по подушке. Звуки ее смеха смешались с его.


End file.
